1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a keyswitch and a keyboard and, more particularly, to a keyswitch adapted to a slim keyboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A keyboard, which is the most common input device, can be found in variety of electronic equipments for users to input characters, symbols, numerals and so on. From consumer electronic products to industrial machine tools are all equipped with a keyboard for purpose of operation.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a keyswitch 1 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the keyswitch 1 comprises a base 10, a key cap 12, a circuit board 14, a lift support device 16 and a resilient member 18. The circuit board 14 is disposed on the base 10. The lift support device 16 is disposed between the key cap 12 and the base 10 and used for supporting the key cap 12. The resilient member 18 is also disposed between the key cap 12 and the base 10. When the key cap 12 is pressed by a user, the resilient member provides an elastic force for the key cap 12 so as to make the key cap 12 return to the original position.
As shown in FIG. 1, the key cap 12 has a first sliding groove 120 and a first engaging groove 122, the base 10 has a second sliding groove 100 and a second engaging groove 102, and the lift support device 16 comprises a first support member 160 and a second support member 162. One end of the first support member 160 is slidably disposed in the first sliding groove 120 and the other end of the first support member 160 is pivotally disposed in the second engaging groove 102. One end of the second support member 162 is slidably disposed in the second sliding groove 100 and the other end of the second support member 162 is pivotally disposed in the first engaging groove 122. Accordingly, the key cap 12 can move toward the base 10 along with the lift support device 16. However, the aforesaid mechanism of the conventional lift support device 16 will increase height of the keyswitch 1, such that the conventional keyswitch 1 cannot be adapted to a slim keyboard.